Shirayuki Hotogi
is a female student of Butei High and a childhood friend of Kinji Tohyama. Currently, she is Tokyo Buei Academy's student council president in addition to other clubs and an A-rank member of the academy's SSR department. Using the Hotogi Arts, she is able to control flames and has a natural affinity for divination and fortune telling. Appearance Shirayuki is, as Kinji quotes, a true Japanese beauty. She has extremely white skin, as appropriate to her name. (Shirayuki, meaning snow white) She has long, flowing black hair that reaches to a little bit past her waist, with bangs that cut off at her forehead and her cheekbones. She also wears a ribbon on her hair, though it does not have much of an actual affect on it. She has very large blue eyes. She has a breast size that is seemingly unrivaled by her fellow students, and that is mentioned numerous times by several people. Kinji claims that they are 1.5x that of Riko's, 3x that of Rekis, and 6x that of Aria's. Personality Raised as a Shrine maiden and acting as the current president of Butei High, Shirayuki is usually very calm, reserved, and shy to some degree. Often times she can be viewed as a Yamato Nadeshiko, or "the idealized Japanese woman," due to her demeanour and, her rather morbid loyalty to Kinji. Because of her extreme loyalty, she gets jealous very ''easily when other girls come into the picture. Upon learning Aria and Kinji were living together, she broke down Kinji's door than assaulted Aria calling her "a thieving cat." As revealed in Hidan no Aria AA, Shirayuki regularly practices with Aria dummies, typically slaying the dummies, and has a wide array of equipment to spy on Kinji. During the battle with Jeanne d'Arc, Shirayuki took off her ribbon in her hair and began to act in a manner similar to another person. It is unknown as to whether or not that ribbon holds the release key for a split personality, but it is most likely nonexistent. However, it is revealed that her ribbon was a sort of seal to temporarily unseal her massive power (referred to as Kidoujutsu), but it is still not mentioned as to whether or not it has an affect on one's personality. Like Kinji, Shirayuki often shows signs of an inferiority complex; when Umeko Tsuzuri warns her that the fabled Durandal may be coming after her, Shirayuki initially can't understand why he would despite her being one of their best students. Even when she meets Durandal (actually Jeanne) face-to-face, she claims that she doesn't have anything to offer her, which doesn't fool Jeanne for a second. Shirayuki is something of a fatalist, once asking Kinji to abandon her and save himself, saying that it is a duty of maidens of the Hotogi shrine to sacrifice themselves to save the life of another. She's even convinced that nobody will miss her if she dies, and that the people around her only praise her because of her status. Shirayuki also has a rather perverted side to her personality, often times choosing to wear erotic underwear and get intimate with Kinji whenever she can. One on occasion, she sealed herself and Kinji in the nurse's office then stripped down claiming stripping was their best way to stay warm (after she also sabotaged the heater). For all of her odd behaviour, however, Shirayuki is very intelligent, usually scoring in the nineties in her tests, and even when under pressure, she still manages to keep her scores in the sixties or seventies, which is why she's the Student Council President. History Shirayuki, birth name Himiko, was born as the oldest daughter of the Hotogi family and lived a sheltered life in her family's shrine. She would prove to be a natural at fighting and hand-to-hand combat so much so that the only way to effectively sharpen her skills was to arm her younger sisters with live weapons and ammo and constantly ambush her throughout the day. She proved more than capable at defeating her sisters, earning the admiration of them and further cemented her status her family's prized daughter. This, however, would make her isolated life even more isolated as the Hotogi feared Shirayuki falling into the wrong hands. Her loneliness was broken, however, when the Tohyama family visited the shrine for a regular meeting. During that meeting she met Kinji Tohyama and the two quickly became friends. He would show her the world outside of her family's shrine, despite the punishment he could face, and she fell in love with him as a result of that. The two would become very close friends, however at some point they lost contact. Shirayuki would not run into Kinji again until their first day as new students at Tokyo Butei High where, through an accidental bump in, she would inadvertently put Kinji into Hysteria mode and cement his status as a first year Assault S-rank. Since she finally found Kinji again, she would often make meals for him and clean his dorm, something that would continue well into the series. Quote * (Shirayuki's resolve to Kinji): "The Hotogi Miko are protective Mikos. We have always fought for the sake of protecting. The chaos in the country, wars, and the few 'Battles' encountered, protecting is what we always, and always will do. And...I will burn the out the ashes that lands on Kin-chan, no matter who that person is." (Volume 9, Chapter 3) Trivia *In Volume 11, Shirayuki has mentioned that she is profecient in sword techniques used by Kojiro Sasaki. Her knowledge of these arts are either a result of her family's long history in Japan or her Amica, Shino Sasaki, who is a descendant of Kojiro. *She and her sisters' names follow the pattern of adding a prefix combined with ''-yuki ''(雪) meaning snow. *Shirayuki's appearance is similar to Kagura Mikazuchi from ''Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:Supernatural User Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Team Baskerville Category:Female Category:SSR Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters